tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Niten
Niten is an Imperial swordsman, bard, painter and a knight. He is often working as a mercenary or guard and considers himself to be one of the greatest warriors in history using a unique style of Akaviri sword fighting and fighting with use of external and uncoventional methods. His title of the Last Warrior is due to him being the only person using his unique fighting style on Tamriel, Daemon Slayer comes from his killing of several Deadroth and the Cursed Blade comes from the death and destruction his inflicted cursing him as a lone warrior. Skillls and Abilities. Niten is a able warrior and fighter, focusing on dual wielding katanas, often using one to parry while the other blocks in fluid motions. He is known to use a larger Dai-Katana as a two-handed greatsword but often mantains the form of a Katana using quick slashes rather than stabs as other swords. Niten also wields a smaller Tanto blade, he is shown to quickly move it from one hand to another alongside with throwing it with peerless precision, though its not his prefered weapon often used as a last resort. Niten is unique in that he can easily wield two-handed and one-handed swords often carrying each with him in case a situation arises. Niten also uses his setting to win battles with ease, often reflecting the sun in his swords blade and throwing dirt unto his foes face in an effort to blind them. He is also able to predict his enemies movements, often catching their blows mid swing, this is due to his discipline and training. Niten however considers that a warrior needs discipline which can only be obtained through other measures, this has lead him to learn to play the flute to an extant that he has considered becoming a Warrior Bard and roaming the countrey searching for adventure. He however only plays alone or with close friends, and is known to sing songs often about ancient battles and glory. Another skill he knows but doesn't often use is painting, usally mantaining a black and grey color palette, he is known to use colors only when painting scenery often using the pratice of turning after a single glance. This way he can use his surroundings without losing focus, he often keeps his paintings hidden away but will sell them for extra income. He is also skilled in certain aspects of magic, but often uses them as a last resort unless his in a battle, it is assumed he learned his trade while fighting and on the road having no other form of education. His ability to have learned it is due to his discipline and natural ability. He is also quite skilled in heavy armor from using it during all his fights and training. Equipment. Niten is known to use and own an Ancient Blades Armor. He also owns fur armor but uses it as street clothing, using his heavy armor as his main protection during any conflict. The Blades armor was aquired during an expedition into and ancient tomb, it is also here where he found a scroll depicting his ancient form in which he fights. The scroll is protected by Niten and carried by him at all times due to him believing the safest place is with him. He also owns Dragonbane an unique Blades sword alongside with a red Dai-Katana, a black Katana and a blue Tanto using them with almost equal skill. He also is in possesion of a large amount of gold, of which he often donates to the poor, the remaining money supplies him with painting supplies alongside with food. However when he joined the Knights of the Crowned Phoenix he began to be required to wear their unique armor, which somewhat bugged him. Backstory Niten is an amnisiac, he has no recollection of his family or place of birth. It appears that he only remembers his name, however his body was able to mantain his skills this leading to him to discover his unique fighting style well integrated into himself. However he already possesed his prefered armor and weopens leading to the assumption of perhaps a dark secret in his past, Niten traveled around Tamerial looking for clues to his past eventually finding the temple where he claims to have found his original equipment, however he found it long ago sacked and plundered. Eventually giving up on his search for his past Niten continued to adventure for a few years before joining his knight order. Niten often recalls battles though he has no memory of names of the warriors or location, however due to the large amount of battles he assumes that he was inmortal during sometime probally as a vampire, though he has no proof of this. Niten therefore chose a random number around his appearence settling on 25. Trivia *His style of fighting is based on the Japanese Niten Ichi- Ryü. *Even though he is a lone warrior he will take companions, but often gives them task away from him, Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Knights